Unresolved Issues
by shweestack
Summary: This is my first fan fic on here, reviews are welcome flamers eh. Basically its a cloti in progress, Cloud comes back home but Tifas isnt very willing to let him back into her life this time.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining outside, days like this were always slow at 7th Heaven. The light coming in from the few windows in the bar was a grey color. Tifa stood behind the bar wiping down places that didn't really need it.  
She exhaled and pushed her hair out of her face, looking up at the clock. Another few hours before the bar closed, and exactly 4 weeks and 2 days since Cloud had last left. His leaving wasn't unusual. He was here then he wasn't. When he was here he was quiet, distant and cold. Tifa felt her grip on the bar rag tighten as she was thinking about his aggravating behavior. They'd had their moments, before meteor fall. That quiet night before the battle and so much bloodshed, when it was just the two of them, no one else in the world knew the things they'd shared. He'd told her everything she wanted to hear and for an instant she thought it would all last. Then it didn't. Cloud came home a broken spirit, and he didn't even look at her anymore. She bowed her head as tears began to run down her cheeks, she'd thrown herself at him the last time he was home just hoping for a reaction. That night in the hallway she heard him leaving his bedroom and ran out to meet him, grabbing his hand.  
"Cloud just look at me!" She had yelled, her voice cracking with emotion.  
"Tifa..." was all he managed pulling away from her.  
"Don't start, I know Cloud. I was there remember? For all of it! I felt all of it with you! But damn it Cloud since you feel like you have to relive it everyday can't you relive it with me?! I understand the hurt, the sleepless nights."  
For a moment she thought she got through to him, but he just kept walking. He hadn't been home since, and Tifa had all but given up on them. She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked across the beaten wooden floor to the door of the bar, and flipped the lock over. Closing early this one night wasn't going to hurt nearly as much as trying to deal with drunks in her current state of mind. She slowly made her rounds turning off the lights and got to the stairs when she heard the rumble of a motor approaching. She tilted her head to the side, knowing it was fenrir but contemplating if she should keep the door locked this time. The engine cut out and she head the heavy footsteps coming up to the front door, followed by a soft knock. She held her breath and felt a knot coming into her throat. She made it over to the door becoming light headed and swallowed hard as she opened it. Cloud stood there soaked by the rain and lifted his mako blue eyes to her wine colored eyes.  
"We should talk." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tifa's chest was on fire as Cloud walked inside the bar. Normally she's jump into his arms hugging him tightly as she used to when he'd come back home. She'd be asking him if he was okay, and lecturing him about worrying her like that. But, the last time he'd left something in her snapped. Something inside Tifa had made her bitter towards him, and she wasn't going to feel sorry for him anymore. But even that bitterness couldn't extinguish the butterflies she'd been getting, just from being close to him, since they were kids. Just two kids with a promise that had survived hell and back.'

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Her eyes scanned his face then flashed with what looked like anger.

"Is that all?" she responded dryly.

"I don't know what else to say." Cloud replied.

Tifa felt her eyes starting to burn and she leaned on the bar towards him and practically yelled, "How about why you're sorry Cloud!"

"Teef.." he began.

"Don't Teef me! It won't be that simple this time. You have to start thinking about more than just you. Just your pain and you're feelings. "

Cloud reached his hand out and grabbed hers gently, "Tifa, I am sorry for all of the pain I have caused you. But I am home for good this time, I know it took too long but now I know all I need is you. Its always just been you, nothing else matters anymore."

Now the tears were freely burning Tifas cheeks. She pulled her hand out of his and wiped them away.

"You can stay here as long as you like, and I'll be here as your friend. And that's all."

She turned away from him and made her way back to the steps. She stopped right where she'd been standing when she had heard fenrir rumble up to Seventh Heaven and turned to look at Cloud. He was sitting just as she had left him, staring at the hand that had been holding hers.

"Now you know how it feels." She thought to herself and continued up the stairs.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cloud sat at the bar for a while thinking of what he should do next. He honestly hadn't come prepared for rejection even if he deserved it. The Tifa he knew was forgiving, she was a fighter. He glanced at the door, and thought about just leaving for good. It would be doing Tifa a favor to get out of her life, forever.

"I can't…" he thought to himself. "I won't just give up and walk away."

He took in a deep breath and walked towards the stairs. By the time he reached the top his head was spinning and he had to stop and regain his composure. He wasn't good at this sort of thing, but he couldn't believe Tifa really had given up on them. He stopped in front of her bedroom door and rested his forehead on the cool wooden surface. He lifted his hand and very quietly knocked.

"Tifa?" he whispered.

It felt like an eternity before the door was opened and she was standing in front of him. She had obviously been crying but tried to look as composed as possible and even forced a small smile at him.

"What do you need Cloud?" She asked as if nothing had happened. As if the whole ordeal from ten minutes ago had been ten years.

Now Clouds mind was racing with what to say to her. He looked at her with an expressionless face and finally said, "I'm sorry."

She laughed a little and ran her fingers through her long chestnut hair. "I got that much."

Cloud stepped into the doorway closer to her. He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her awkwardly to him. Her face got a little red and she resisted his touch.

"Cloud, I told you it's not that simple this time."

"I know." He said his lips brushing hers for an instant. "And I don't want it to be. I don't want to wake up tomorrow and pretend none of this happened. I don't want you to keep living like that."

"It doesn't matter what you want, I'm done." She replied. Tifa took a step back from him feeling a little uneasy. She was finding it hard to keep her ground with him. He leaned up against the door and crossed his arms over his chest and said, "It does matter what I want because you're just trying to avoid conflict right now."

Tifa's eyes widened for a second then narrowed the wine color becoming more crimson. She balled up her fists and replied, "Who are you to judge me? All I'm doing is trying to keep some of our relationship in contact. You're just pissed because it's not the part you want!"

"That has nothing to do with it Tifa!" Cloud replied realizing they were yelling now. "It has to do with you're just giving up without a real fight, you'd rather be miserable than actually face the problems with me!"

It came out of nowhere burning across his face, and then he was on the floor looking up at her. He placed a hand to his cheek and could feel the heat and tenderness from where she had struck him.

"I waited for three years to face the problems with you, but you might as well have stayed out on the battlefield because you never really came home." She said the words pouring out like fire. "And when I decide I'm not going to wait anymore you finally come home thinking everything going to be right as rain."

Cloud stood up and smiled at her. "That's not what I expect at all Teef. I just want you to try with me. I know I have no right to really ask that but, I'm not giving up."

Some of the red left her face and she took in a deep breath, "I've wanted to hit you for a while. It felt pretty good."

"I've deserved it for a while, and I get that now. All I'm asking it that you tell me I didn't get it too late." He said reaching out for her again.

Tifa looked around the dark room, at anything except him. She didn't know what to tell him. "Yes you're too late, or I love you and it's all okay."

_This one was hard for me I rewrote it like 4 times and finally settled on the fact she was going to get to punch him! The next chapter will be the last and should be up soon. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you've all enjoyed it so far. Oh and fluff warning for chpt. 4!_


End file.
